


Soirées d'été

by histoirede (liquidN)



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Training Camp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/pseuds/histoirede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pendant le camp d'entraînement au mont Fuji des White Knights, Sakuraba se met à ne plus décoller Takami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soirées d'été

  
\- On fait une pause.  
  
Le souffle court, je ne pus m'empêcher d'accueillir la pause avec un sourire, me laissant tomber à terre.  
Au bout de quelques secondes durant lesquelles j'essayais de retrouver un rythme de respiration normal, je me redressai, réalisant que Takami-san m'avait rejoint.  
  
\- Tiens.  
  
Il me tendit une bouteille et je m'empressai d'ouvrir le capuchon, mon souffle encore chaotique m'empêchant de formuler un "merci" intelligible.  
  
\- Attends encore un peu. Si tu bois alors que tu es encore essouflé, tu ne vas pas assimiler l'eau. Il vaut mieux attendre encore une minute.  
  
J'obéis, ne doutant pas que Takami-san savait de quoi il parlait.  
Il était en sueur, lui aussi, et il finit par s'asseoir dans l'herbe en face de moi, jouant distraitement avec le ballon qui traînait encore près de nous.  
Ma poitrine se soulevait de moins en moins vite et j'en déduis que je serais peut-être bientôt autorisé à boire.  
  
\- C'est bon, tu peux boire.  
  
Je répondis par un sourire et avalai une longue gorgée d'eau.  
  
\- Merci, ça fait du bien.  
  
Takami-san se contenta de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez tout en me regardant.  
Maintenant que j'étais à l'arrêt, je sentais comme une petite brise dans la chaleur de l'été. En soi, elle n'aurait pas été rafraîchissante, vu combien l'air était chaud, mais avec la quantité de sueur qui couvrait mon corps, une sensation de froid naissait sur les parties de ma peau qui étaient à jour.  
Décidant que cette sensation était agréable, je remontai le bas de mon pantalon, laissant mes mollets prendre l'air du soir.  
  
\- Il fait chaud, hein ?  
  
La question était sûrement plus rhétorique qu'autre chose, mais je décidai d'y répondre alors que je voyais Takami-san imiter mon geste antérieur et remonter le bas de son survêtement, ainsi que les manches de son t-shirt.  
  
\- Désolé de vous retenir si longtemps loin de l'air conditionné.  
  
Un petit rire sortit de la bouche de Takami-san et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, avant de reprendre quelques gorgées d'eau.  
  
\- On est ici pour s'entraîner, non ?  
\- Mais tous les autres sont déjà rentrés. Enfin, sûrement pas Shin. Mais les autres, quoi.  
  
Takami-san me fit un sourire et tendit sa main vers moi.  
Je mis bien cinq secondes à réaliser qu'il voulait récupérer sa bouteille d'eau.  
  
\- Sakuraba, je dois t'avouer quelque chose... ta compagnie est légèrement plus intéressante que celle de Ôtawara pour passer la soirée.  
  
Je me mis à rire alors que Takami-san commençait à boire, réalisant que peut-être, s'entraîner tardivement n'était pas l'activité la plus désagréable qui soit.  
  
C'est là que je la remarquai.  
Pour la première fois.  
J'avais sûrement dû avoir maintes fois l'occasion de l'avoir entraperçue dans nos vestiaires, mais je n'avais jamais fait attention, jamais remarqué.  
  
En fait, je n'avais jamais vu une cicatrice aussi impressionnante, même si je dois avouer que je n'étais pas expert en la matière.  
Elle barrait sa jambe droite sur une vingtaine de centimètres où la chair n'avait pas la même texture.  
  
J'étais au courant. C'était quelque chose qu'à peu près tout le monde devait savoir dans le club.  
La raison pour laquelle nous pouvions nous vanter d'avoir le quarterback le plus lent du championnat.  
  
\- Ca vous fait encore mal, des fois ?  
  
Je montrais sa jambe, espérant que la question ne soit pas impolie à poser à un sempai.  
  
\- Légèrement. Surtout quand il pleut.  
\- ... Takami-san...  
  
Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais prononcé son nom.  
Bizarrement, ça me faisait mal au coeur de savoir que cette blessure qui déjà l'empêchait de courir à une vitesse correcte pouvait en plus encore le faire souffrir.  
  
\- Ne fais pas cette tête, ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose.  
\- ...  
  
Takami-san se releva, la jambe de son survêtement se dépliant et revenant couvrir la cicatrice.  
  
\- Tu veux continuer encore un peu ?  
\- Hmm ! Enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas...  
  
Il me fit un autre sourire.  
  
\- Bien sûr que non. Je suis plutôt content de te voir si motivé.  
  
Je pense que c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai décidé de devenir le meilleur receveur du Japon.  
  


* * *

\- Takami-saaaaan ! Où étiez-vous ??  
\- Je m'entraînai.  
\- La prochaine fois je veux venir avec ! On me met toujours de côté !  
  
Takami répondit de son sourire habituel à Ikari, qui se déplaçait à la manière d'une chenille dans la pièce commune du bâtiment où nous logions tous, une espèce de petit salon derrière lequel passait le couloir d'entrée.  
  
\- On s'entraînait aux passes avec Sakuraba, qu'est-ce que tu serais venu faire là-dedans ?  
\- Je peux être utile !!!  
\- Ca je n'en doute pas. Mais pas dans un entraînement aux passes.  
  
Sans que je ne comprenne vraiment comment il fit, Ikari réussit à bondir vers le premier canapé où Kanzaki et Kagamidô étaient assis.  
  
\- Oh ! Takami ! Sakuraba ! Vous êtes rentrés ! On vous a mis votre part de dîner de côté !  
\- Merci, Ôtawara.  
\- Merci, sempai !  
\- Ôtawara-sempaaaaai ! Takami-san et Sakuraba-san vont s'entraîner seuls et vous ne dites rien ? Pourquoi on ne s'entraîne pas aussi ??  
  
Ôtawara attrapa Ikari par la chaîne qui l'entourait et le traîna derrière lui.  
  
\- On peut retourner en salle de muscu si tu veux !  
\- Merci ! Ôtawara-sempai !  
  
Ôtawara et Ikari disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, alors que Kanzaki s'était retourné vers Kagamidô après le remue-ménage qui avait accompagné notre retour au dortoir.  
  
\- Kagamidô, tu crois que Takami trouve Sakuraba plus mignon que moi ?  
\- Bien entendu, il EST plus mignon.  
\- ....... /avant/ je veux bien. Mais la barbe, quoi... ça fait un peu trop viril, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Tu sais, Kanzaki, je ne crois pas que ce soit un mal pour un garçon d'être viril.  
\- N'empêche, Ôjô pouvait se vanter d'avoir de jolis receveurs...   
\- Est-ce que ça a une importance capitale ?  
\- ... tu ne me trouves pas mignon, c'est ça ?  
  
Machinalement, ma main se portait à ma barbe.  
Je savais que je n'avais plus le look d'un modèle... mais après tout, je n'en étais plus un.  
  
Takami-san avait continué d'avancer dans le couloir et je fis quelques longues enjambées pour le rattraper alors que nous prenions très clairement le chemin du réfectoire.  
  
\- Tu me tiens encore compagnie pour le dîner ou tu préfères attendre Shin ?  
\- ... Takami-san, votre compagnie est légèrement plus intéressante que celle de Shin au moment du dîner. Vu ce qu'il mange.  
  
Il se contenta de me sourire, sans que je ne sache s'il avait remarqué que j'avais repris sa phrase de tout à l'heure.  
  
Trois bentô étaient encore posés l'un sur l'autre, nous indiquant qu'effectivement, Shin n'avait pas encore mangé.  
Takami-san attrapa celui du dessus et s'assit à la première place venue.  
Je lui fis suite avant de me rendre compte du menu prévu pour le dîner.  
  
\- Takami-san, vous avez pris le seul bentô avec de l'omelette...  
  
Il releva les yeux vers moi puis contempla le bentô que j'avais en main et celui restant sur la table.  
  
\- Tu le veux ?  
\- Ah, euh, non, juste un peu.  
  
Je venais de réaliser que mon attitude n'était pas très correcte envers un sempai.  
  
\- Je m'en fiche, prends celui que tu veux.  
\- ... vous êtes sûr ?  
\- Certain.  
  
Il poussa son bentô vers la place où j'allais m'asseoir et me prit celui que j'avais des mains tout en laissant échapper un "itadakimasu" pour couper court aux objections que je pourrais faire.  
Au bout de moins d'une minute à manger en silence, mes questionnements antérieurs me revinrent à l'esprit.  
  
\- Vous trouvez que ça ne me va pas, la barbe ?  
  
Takami-san éclata de rire.  
  
\- Tu t'en fais pour ce qu'a dit Kanzaki tout à l'heure ?  
\- ...... non... mais...  
  
Mais pourquoi j'avais demandé ça ? C'était évident qu'on ne pouvait que se moquer de moi à une question comme ça, pourtant...  
  
\- Ca te va mieux avec les cheveux courts, en tout cas.  
\- ......  
\- Et tu restes plus mignon que Kanzaki.  
\- .... vous vous moquez.  
\- Un petit peu, mais je le pense.  
  
Je poussai un soupir légèrement exagéré, tout de même heureux que ce soit son opinion.  
En fait... je ne me suis jamais vraiment préoccupé de mon physique. Je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir être modèle, en fait.  
Mais bon, j'étais encore assez débutant en ce qui concernait la barbe, et si ça ne m'allait pas, je préférais sincèrement qu'on me le dise.  
  
\- Même si tu n'es plus une idole, tu gardes les habitudes.  
\- ... non. Si vous choisissez une paire de lunettes, vous vous demandez au moins un peu si ça vous va bien, non ? C'est pareil.  
\- Belle analogie. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne fais que te taquiner.  
\- Hmpf...  
  
Le dîner continua et le sujet ne fut plus soulevé.  
Nous finîmes par quitter le réfectoire quand je remarquai pour la première fois l'horloge accrochée au mur.  
  
\- Il est déjà plus de 21 heures...  
\- Hmm.  
\- Les bains ferment à 22 heures, je crois que je vais y aller directement.  
\- Et je pense que je vais t'imiter.  
  
Je quittais Takami-san devant l'entrée du réfectoire pour aller chercher mes affaires de bain, bien certain que je le recroiserais pendant le courant de la soirée.  
Ma chambre était plongée dans le noir, mais je ne m'étais de toute façon pas attendu à y trouver Shin avec qui je la partageais.  
Même s'il était peut-être finalement rentré, il était probablement en salle de musculation ou quelque chose du style.  
J'attrapai mes affaires de bain et des vêtements de rechange avant de quitter la pièce et de me diriger vers la salle de bains commune.  
Bien que particulièrement grande, elle était quasiment désertée à cette heure-ci.  
La partie sèche était dans un désordre que seule une équipe lycéenne de football américain pouvait laisser derrière elle, et on entendait deux voix provenir des bains en eux-mêmes, dont la porte avait été laissée ouverte.  
Je m'approchais de la porte et vit que Uchimura et Nekoyama étaient les seules personnes encore présentes, et ils avaient probablement déjà passé un temps plus qu'inconsidéré dans les bains de la résidence où nous logions.  
  
J'ôtai mon t-shirt et réalisai qu'il était encore humidifié par ma sueur, me demandant comment j'avais pu manger dans un état pareil.  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Takami-san entra, m'offrant un sourire.  
  
\- Tu as été plus rapide que moi.  
\- ...hmm.  
  
Je traînai légèrement dans la partie sèche, glissant des coups d'oeil vers Takami-san.  
Bizarrement, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais était de savoir si son t-shirt était aussi moite que le mien.  
Des fois je suis vraiment étrange.  
  
\- Je passe devant.  
  
A force de faire l'imbécile à me poser des questions, je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais resté mon t-shirt dans les mains pendant tout le temps que Takami-san avait mis à se déshabiller.  
Je me dépêchai et le suivai dans les bains, et Uchimura et Nekoyama nous accueillirent un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
\- C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on finit de s'entraîner ?  
\- C'est un camp d'entraînement, à ce que je sache...  
\- Tu vas finir par épuiser ton kôhai préféré, Takami.  
  
Takami-san sourit aux deux lycéens et s'assit à une douche.  
Je l'imitai.  
  
\- Ca va, Sakuraba ?  
\- Oui. Mais ça ira mieux après un bon bain quand même.  
  
La conversation reprit entre Uchimura et Nekoyama, Takami-san s'y mêlant l'une ou l'autre fois.  
Ils parlaient d'un match de la NFL que je n'avais pas vu. Difficile de suivre.  
  
\- Sakuraba ?  
  
Je me tournai vers la voix de Takami-san qui m'appelait.  
  
\- Oui ?  
\- Toi qui n'a pas besoin de lunettes, tu peux me dire lequel est le gel douche et lequel est le shampouing ?  
  
Il me pointait les deux grandes bouteilles mises à disposition dans la salle de bains, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.  
Certaines personnes pensent peut-être que décoiffé et sans lunettes (et nu), Takami-san ne se ressemble pas.  
Mais je pense sincèrement que c'est ce sourire qui fait la moitié de son physique.  
Je compte les sourcils dans le sourire.  
  
\- Euh... le rose c'est le shampouing.  
\- Merci.  
  
J'accélérai un peu le mouvement, rinçant le savon encore présent sur mon corps avant de m'immerger dans le bain commun.  
L'eau était brûlante, mais tellement agréable que je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un léger soupir.  
  
\- Elle est bonne, hein ?  
  
Nekoyama avait fait une brasse pour me rejoindre et s'asseoir à côté de moi.  
Il n'avait qu'un an de moins que moi, mais facilement vingt centimètres de moins.  
Néanmoins, assis, la différence se ressentait moins.  
Je suis surtout grand des jambes.  
  
\- Hmm, c'est le paradis.  
  
Takami-san finit par nous rejoindre et un silence prit place.  
Je crois que lui aussi avait besoin d'un bon bain relaxant.  
Ses yeux s'étaient fermés quelques secondes après qu'il soit rentré dans l'eau et quelques mèches de ses cheveux humides étaient venues barrer son visage.  
Ce n'était de loin pas la première fois que je voyais Takami-san décoiffé.  
Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de m'étonner de la longueur de ses cheveux à chaque fois.  
Ils me semblent toujours plus longs quand ils viennent couvrir ses yeux.  
  
\- Tu sais que tu perds facilement 5 ans avec les cheveux comme ça, Takami ?  
  
Je me retournai brusquement vers Uchimura, perturbé de voir que je n'étais pas le seul à regarder les cheveux de Takami-san.  
  
\- Oui, je sais. Mais ils m'énervent quand ils ne sont pas en arrière. Et puis j'impose plus de respect à mes kôhai avec l'air adulte, n'est-ce pas, Sakuraba ?  
\- Je crois que votre taille et votre intelligence suffisent déjà pour ça, Takami-san.  
  
Nekoyama émit un petit rire avec la bouche à moitié sous l'eau.  
  
\- Sakuraba n'a pas un avis très objectif sur la question, de toute façon. Même s'il n'a pas tort.  
  
Comment ça, pas un avis objectif ?  
En tant que kôhai respectant le plus Takami-san de toute l'équipe, il me semblait que j'étais le mieux placé pour en parler.  
  
\- Uchimura-san, on sort ?  
\- Hmm, vas-y, je reste encore cinq minutes.  
  
Nekoyama sortit de l'eau et quitta la pièce en deux longues enjambées.  
Je me retournai vers Takami-san, bizarrement pressé de lancer une autre conversation.  
  
\- Takami-san... ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Vous faites quoi jusqu'à l'extinction des feux ?  
\- ... tu veux encore t'entraîner ?  
\- Ah, euh... non... enfin...  
\- Je vais me mettre dans un des canapés du salon. Avec un bouquin au cas où le film est nul. Vu que c'est Kagamidô qui avait la télécommande tout à l'heure, il y a une forte probabilité que ce soit le cas...  
\- Hmm...  
\- ... et toi ?  
\- Ah, je... je regarderais bien un film aussi.  
  
Au final, nous sortîmes du bain avant Uchimura, et c'est avec un bonheur non-dissimulé que j'enfilais des habits frais.  
J'eus la bizarre impression que quelqu'un d'autre était dans la pièce avec nous avant de réaliser que c'était ma propre silhouette dans le miroir qui m'était peu familière.  
Depuis que je m'étais coupé les cheveux, ce n'était pas la première fois que je m'étonnais de mon propre reflet, en fait. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre était là où devait être ma réflexion.  
  
Au final, je quittai la salle de bains un peu après Takami-san (comment avais-je pu passer plus de temps avec un sèche-cheveux en main que lui ??) et me dirigeai de suite vers le salon, mes pensées vagabondant.  
  
Trois jours plus tôt, Takami-san m'avait donné le coup de poing de ma vie. (Je ne suis pas un bagarreur, donc c'était le vrai premier coup que je recevais, en fait.)  
Et j'avais appris que je comptais pour lui. Que je valais quelque chose à ses yeux.  
  
Et maintenant...  
Maintenant je me rendais compte que je n'arrivais plus à le quitter.  
Je passais mes entraînements avec lui, je le monopolisais quelques heures en plus tous les soirs, et dès que nous quittions le terrain, je m'arrangeais pour être assis à sa table lors des repas, près de lui lors des pauses, tout.  
Et là encore, j'avais décidé d'aller au salon juste parce qu'il y allait. Je le savais.  
  
J'avais toujours apprécié Takami-san.  
Depuis mon entrée au collège, il avait été le "gentil sempai qu'on rêve tous d'avoir".  
  
Et à présent... à présent il était toujours un gentil sempai.  
Il était le meilleur sempai du monde.  
Il était la personne que je respectais le plus, la personne qui m'avait fait comprendre, la personne pour qui je voulais changer.  
... La personne qui voulait de moi même si je n'étais pas le meilleur.  
  
Et je n'arrivais plus à le quitter.  
Sans savoir pourquoi.  
Peut-être juste parce que toutes ses attentions de "gentil sempai" m'étaient nécessaires pour affronter le changement radical que j'avais décidé d'entreprendre.  
  
Je voulais être fort. Par moi-même. A tout prix.  
Et pourtant ça ne me gênait pas du tout d'être dépendant de Takami-san pour ça.  
  
J'arrivais au salon, tout près de l'entrée principale du bâtiment, et m'assit dans un des canapés encore vide. Il n'y avait plus grand monde devant la télé.  
Kagamidô-sempai était encore maître de la télécommande et un feuilleton américain était diffusé sur le grand écran qui nous faisait face.  
Takami-san n'était pas encore là.  
Il avait un livre à chercher.  
C'était normal.  
  
Seulement quelques secondes après que je m'installe, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.  
C'était Shin.  
  
\- Et voilà le dernier qui était encore dehors...  
  
Kanzaki se tourna dans son canapé pour parler au nouvel arrivant.  
  
\- Shin, les bains ferment à 22 heures, tu devrais te dépêcher d'y aller. Il y a encore un bentô pour toi dans le réfectoire.  
\- Merci.  
  
Sans un mot de plus, Shin continua son chemin dans le couloir qui passait à l'arrière du salon.  
J'avais envie de lui dire quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi.  
  
\- Shin !  
  
Il se retourna.  
  
\- ... otsukare !  
  
Il leva un sourcil, montrant un léger étonnement.  
  
\- Otsukare-sama.  
  
Mon regard retourna vers l'écran de télévision et j'entendis Shin reprendre son chemin.  
Il s'était entraîné plus tard que moi.  
Mais je me lèverai plus tôt le lendemain.  
Ce n'était pas mon but de battre Shin.  
Mais en tant que personne sans talent, je devais faire encore plus d'efforts que lui si je voulais devenir meilleur.  
Si je voulais devenir le meilleur receveur possible.  
  
Takami-san arriva alors que j'étais encore sur ces pensées et s'arrêta à mon niveau.  
  
\- Je peux m'asseoir là ?  
\- Bien sûr !  
  
Il s'assit à côté de moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.  
Je me sentais définitivement mieux quand il était proche.  
Même si on ne parlait pas, même s'il était absorbé par autre chose.  
Peut-être qu'inconsciemment je savais qu'il me suffirait d'ouvrir la bouche et de faire une de mes requêtes d'enfant gâté pour que Takami-san m'écoute.  
Et rien que ça me réconfortait.  
  
Il regarda l'écran pendant environ deux minutes avant de reporter son attention vers son livre.  
Je suis certain qu'il avait l'intention de lire dès le début. Mais même si Takami-san avait plutôt l'air d'être du genre à aimer lire dans le calme, j'étais certain qu'il préférait venir dans le salon et d'être entouré de membres de l'équipe.  
Mon regard se redirigea vers l'écran, tâchant de suivre la série dont je n'avais pas vu le début.

* * *

\- ...uraba  
\- ....................... hhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmm...  
\- Sakuraba, ça va être l'extinction des feux dans quelques minutes. Il faut retourner dans ta chambre.  
  
........ quoi ?  
  
J'ouvris difficilement un oeil.  
J'étais toujours dans le salon, mon cou me faisait mal de m'être endormi à moitié sur Takami-san.  
Sur...  
Je me redressai le plus rapidement possible, sentant mes joues rosirent.  
Me connaissant, j'avais probablement passé la dernière demie-heure à ronfler et baver sur son t-shirt.  
  
\- Ah, pardon ! Je me suis endormi !  
\- ... comme une masse. Mais tu méritais le repos, je n'ai pas osé te réveiller avant que ce ne soit nécessaire.  
\- Ah, euh, il fallait !! Je suis désolé !!  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Il referma son livre et se leva.  
Je me relevai suivant son exemple et je vis Kanzaki-san émettre un petit rire en me regardant alors qu'il quittait le salon.  
Très vite nous arrivâmes devant la porte de ma chambre et Takami-san s'arrêta le temps de me souhaiter bonne nuit.  
  
\- Repose-toi bien.  
\- Ah, je suis encore désolé pour tout à l'heure.  
\- Il ne faut pas. Dors bien.  
\- Ah, euh, hmm. Passez une bonne nuit aussi !  
  
Son livre vint toucher le haut de ma tête et il repartit dans le couloir.  
  
J'ouvris la porte.  
La pièce était plongée dans le noir.  
Mais cette fois-ci je savais que c'était parce que Shin était déjà couché.

* * *

Une autre soirée.  
Un autre entraînement.  
Encore une fois, Takami-san accepta de rester à ma demande.  
  
Mais aujourd'hui rien n'allait.  
Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais je ne rattrapai pas une seule passe.  
Les rares fois où j'atteignais la balle, elle me glissait hors des mains avant même que je ne retouche le sol.  
  
Au bout d'un nombre incalculable de passes manquées, Takami-san indiqua que nous nous arrêtions là pour aujourd'hui.  
  
Je frappai le sol dans ma frustration.  
Je ne servais à rien.  
Je savais que je n'y arriverais pas.  
  
Je l'entendis s'approcher, mais je ne me retournai pas.  
  
\- ... désolé, Takami-san...  
\- ...... pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que vous me consacrez tout ce temps mais que je ne me débrouille pas mieux.  
  
Un soupir sortit de sa bouche et il s'agenouilla à côté de moi.  
  
\- Tu es encore trop pressé. Tu t'améliores. Petit à petit. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Je relevai mon regard vers le sien.  
Il avait toujours la même expression. Ce sourire, gentil mais légèrement triste, qu'il a toujours lorsqu'il veut me remonter le moral.  
  
\- Je crois que... que vous fondez trop d'espoir en moi.  
\- ... Même si c'était le cas, ce n'est pas une raison de culpabiliser.  
\- Je ne veux pas vous décevoir. Je veux devenir fort. Vraiment. Je...  
\- ......  
\- ... c'est juste que je n'y arrive pas.  
  
Ses genoux touchèrent le sol et ses mains s'approchèrent de moi, attrapant mon visage. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de le regarder dans les yeux.  
Et j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait tout y lire, tout y voir.  
Depuis notre rencontre, j'avais toujours eu l'impression d'être un enfant à côté de lui, mais cette sensation était comme démultipliée à ce moment-là.  
  
\- Sakuraba, tu es le garçon prêt à faire le plus de sacrifices pour t'améliorer que je connaisse. Tes efforts porteront leurs fruits. Je te le jure. Même si ce n'est pas ce soir. Même si ce n'est pas cette semaine. Même si ce n'est que l'an prochain et que je ne serai plus là pour t'envoyer des passes à ce moment-là. Crois-moi.  
\- ... Takami-san...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Je sentais des larmes s'emmagasiner dans mes yeux.  
J'avais déjà beaucoup pleuré les jours précédents.  
Trop.  
Je pensais que j'en avais fini avec ça.  
Je pensais être devenu fort, être devenu quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
\- Sakuraba, tu es aussi le garçon le plus adorable que je connaisse, alors ne pleure pas. Ca ne te va pas du tout.  
  
Mon regard se baissa et j'attrapai ses mains qui reposaient encore sur mon visage, les écartant doucement.  
Après les avoir relâchées, je vins poser mon front sur l'épaule de Takami-san.  
Si je devais verser ne serait-ce qu'une larme, je ne voulais pas qu'il le voit.  
Pas lui.  
  
\- ... Takami-san.  
  
Une de ses mains se posa sur mon épaule et le temps sembla s'arrêter un instant.  
Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps nous sommes restés comme ça. Peut-être seulement quelques secondes, peut-être de longues minutes.  
Mais je ne pleurai pas.  
Finalement, c'est lui qui reprit la parole.  
  
\- Sakuraba...  
  
Sa main sur mon épaule m'empoigna légèrement plus fermement.  
  
\- ...... je ne sais pas quoi faire quand tu es comme ça.  
\- ...  
\- Je voudrais faire quelque chose. Je voudrais servir à quelque chose. Je voudrais trouver un autre moyen que te mettre un poing dans la figure pour que tu arrêtes de te rabaisser.  
  
J'émis un petit rire, qui trouva écho dans sa bouche.  
Je me rapprochai de lui, ma main droite s'accrochant à son t-shirt, mon visage se perdant un peu plus dans le creux de son épaule.  
Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit mon visage.  
  
\- Takami-san...  
\- Oui ?  
\- ... grâce à vous j'ai compris que je me comportais comme un gosse. Comme un enfant gâté. J'ai compris que je n'étais pas le seul à faire des efforts. Que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir des limites.  
\- ... c'est déjà ça.  
\- Et j'ai compris que... je pourrais peut-être servir à quelque chose. Que au moins vous, vous pensiez que je pourrais servir à quelque chose.  
  
Sa deuxième main vint encercler mon corps.  
  
\- Sakuraba, je vais te dire quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches et que tu ne réalises pas.  
\- ... quoi ?  
\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'à ta place Shin ferait mieux ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Réponds-moi franchement. Est-ce que si Shin était receveur, il serait meilleur que toi ?  
\- .... Oui... sûrement. Il court plus vite. Mais quelle idée de mettre Shin en attaque alors que sa spécialité c'est de tacler ?  
\- Tu viens de le dire, sa spécialité c'est de tacler. Tu es un receveur, Sakuraba. Tu as des qualités que Shin n'a pas, dans ta position. Au fur et à mesure des années, tu as appris à rattraper des passes dans n'importe quelle position. Tu as appris à adapter tes mouvements en fonction du jeu et pas seulement à suivre les consignes que je pouvais donner. Ce sont de petites choses, mais ce sont des atouts. Peut-être que Shin court plus vite que toi. Peut-être qu'il pourrait nous soulever tous les deux en même temps s'il en avait envie. Mais tu sautes au moins trente centimètres plus haut que lui. Tu peux repartir dans ta course après avoir attraper la balle. Il y a des choses que tu peux faire et que Shin ne peut pas. Je ne te demande pas d'être Shin. Je te demande d'être mon receveur. Et d'après mon jugement, tu as toutes les qualités pour devenir l'un des meilleurs. Et tu sais combien mon jugement a tendance à être objectif, hmm ?  
  
Je restai immobile et silencieux.  
Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça.  
  
\- ... Sakuraba ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- ...... tu pleures encore ?  
\- ... Je n'ai pas pleuré.  
  
Un petit rire s'échappa de sa bouche.  
  
\- Alors pourquoi tu te caches ?  
\- Parce que j'ai honte.  
\- De ?  
\- D'être toujours celui qui a besoin d'être soutenu.  
  
Quelques instants s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus complet puis je sentis Takami-san bouger, jusqu'à ce que son visage vienne toucher mon épaule.  
  
\- Tu préfèrerais le contraire ?  
  
J'émis un petit rire.  
  
\- C'est dur de soutenir quelqu'un d'aussi grand que vous.  
\- Ah, tu n'es pas un gentil kôhai...  
  
C'était étrange.  
Ses bras étaient toujours autour de moi, son visage sur mon épaule droite, et je regardais maintenant droit devant moi, voyant le terrain s'étendre sur encore plusieurs dizaines de mètres.  
N'importe qui pouvait venir s'entraîner.  
N'importe qui pouvait venir et se demander pourquoi Takami-san et moi étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
\- Non, vous m'avez trop gâté avec les années, Takami-san.  
  
Au final, son visage quitta mon épaule et il s'écarta de moi, me regardant dans les yeux.  
Nos regards se croisaient pour le première fois depuis de longues minutes.  
  
\- C'est que tu donnes envie d'être gâté, Sakuraba.  
\- ... Alors vous n'avez pas l'impression que j'abuse de votre gentillesse ?  
  
Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.  
  
\- Ca ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit.  
\- ... vous êtes tellement gentil que vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, à mon avis.  
  
Il répondit par un sourire.  
J'avais envie de tout lui dire.  
Je m'étais déjà vidé de toutes mes pensées en ce qui concernait le foot, mais je voulais être honnête avec lui jusqu'au bout.  
  
\- Takami-san... vous avez remarqué que ces derniers jours je me retrouve toujours près de vous ?  
\- Du petit-déjeuner à l'extinction des feux. Hmm.  
  
J'avais un peu honte qu'il ait remarqué mon manège. Mais comment aurait-il pu ne pas remarquer ?  
  
\- Je crois que je suis devenu totalement dépendant de votre présence. Je suis plus à l'aise quand vous êtes là.  
  
Une de ses mains vint retrouver mon crâne, glissant sur les mèches devenues courtes.  
  
\- Si le fait que je sois là puisse t'aider, c'est déjà quelque chose.  
\- ... Pourquoi vous êtes si gentil ?  
\- Je fais ça de façon totalement égoïste pour remporter le Christmas Bowl cette année.  
\- ... vous avez dit vous même que je risquais de ne devenir bon que dans quelques années.  
\- Et tu ne comptes pas rentrer dans le club de football américain une fois à la fac, Sakuraba ?  
\- ... vous pensez déjà à ça ?  
\- Hmm. Non, pas vraiment. Et puis si ça se trouve c'est ma dernière année en tant que quarterback. J'ai mis 4 ans à convaincre Shôgun que j'en étais capable. S'il me faut aussi quatre ans pour convaincre le coach à l'université, je ne serai titulaire que vers la fin de mes études...  
  
J'émis un petit rire, même si ce n'était pas particulièrement drôle.  
  
\- Vous allez continuer le foot ?  
\- Au moins un peu. Ca me manquerait de m'arrêter. Je pense.  
\- ... Tant que vous êtes mon quarterback, je vous promets de faire tout pour être le meilleur receveur possible.  
\- Pff, fais des efforts quand je ne suis pas là aussi.  
  
Je répondis un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
\- Pas envie !  
  
Un silence prit place à nouveau.  
Mon estomac gargouilla.  
  
\- On rentre manger, Takami-san ?  
\- Hmm, bonne idée.  
\- Vous serez au salon en train de lire ce soir aussi ?  
\- Plus que probablement.  
\- ......  
\- Tu comptes t'endormir sur moi de nouveau ?  
\- Vous avez l'air anguleux comme ça mais vous faites un bon oreiller. Tout chaud.  
  
Takami-san remonta ses lunettes et émit un petit rire.  
  
\- Sakuraba, on t'a déjà dit que quand tu dors tu as tendance à ronfler et baver ?


End file.
